


What Happened in the Back Room

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened up there a few days ago. I didn't know what, but something. Based on <i>The Fix</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened in the Back Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ [me_and_the_100](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/) challenge 131: Huggy's Place.

The upstairs back room is quiet now. It's nice and tidy too, much neater than the last time I saw it.

Something happened up there a few days ago. I didn't know what, but something. Huggy was all jumpy and mysterious, and making a hell of a lot of coffee.

Then Starsky and Hutch came into the bar today, even more joined at the hip than usual, and.... Well. I got the picture.

Huggy caught me watching them. "It's not what you think, Diane," he said. He sounded worried. He didn't need to be.

"Sure it is, Huggy. It's love."


End file.
